


Winter

by nisiedraws



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: Illustration of Corvo and the Outsider on a winter's day





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



  
  


 


End file.
